


Skull - a poem

by yvonna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: The events of KHR from the point of view of Skull in poem form, as written by Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort and translated by me.





	Skull - a poem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669085) by [Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort/pseuds/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort). 



> I wanted to do some translations so that more English only speakers could enjoy more Skull centered works.

I can not contain what I feel inside of me.   
The abuse that I have suffered, that I have allowed.   
They do not understand, they do not try.   
I'm just a doll   
That they push and hit   
Because I do not understand their ways.

I arrived without knowing the destination that I had accepted.   
Deceived, ignorant, abused by my peers.   
I was blind to the beasts   
Of this world hidden in darkness.   
Ignorant, foreigner   
\- He will die first-

A trap, a deception,   
The betrayal of an ally   
Impotent, angry   
She knew and she was silent.

Damn to wander   
Start to shipwreck   
Alone and in freedom   
In a glass cage.

Violet chains Anchor   
me to darkness,   
To a land of wonders   
Bathed in fire and ashes

Gunpowder with costumes   
And bloody smiles,   
Dark politics   
In shiny black metal

Trapped, caged   
They keep trying to lock me in.   
The weakest of the seven   
Easy prey for the one who wants.

They meet again   
At the summit of death.   
The sky changes flag   
As lilacs withered in the meadow.

Time is running and it is sounding,   
Things are changing.   
The air is killing me  
And the March Hare is hunting us.

One by one we are falling   
And the world is dying.   
The Hare goes after the queen   
I do not have to let him get her.

Red Queen, or is it white...  
You do not know your role.   
The Hare your threads stop,   
Do not let him win.

Orange knight,   
Warrior of the sky,  
You finished with the hare   
And freed your hostages.

From before you came   
And to that, before you are returning   
With the events that happened   
At this time that is not yours.

Remember what was and will never be   
Of a future in 10 years   
That you will not see again.

The clock sounds, time advances   
The Hatter shows his letters,   
Hope with thorns   
-I can recover my life!! -

A game, a promise.   
Friends, allies, and competition.   
They go through the sky and I go through the land   
Be careful with the jailers   
There are things that you are not seeing.

Alliances and plans   
Attacks and truths   
Races against death   
And a conflict of interest.

Mad Hatter, we discover your lies   
Give us time and you'll see   
That we are not going to be cursed anymore   
We 'll find another way,   
We will not follow your rules anymore.

It happened step by step, with work   
It was possible to reach something   
The rainbow in Vindice   
And we are free!!

**Author's Note:**

> -...- Dialogue 
> 
> Things that might have confused you.
> 
> Lilacs: Youthful innocence and confidence   
> March Hare: Byakuran   
> Red/White queen: Uni   
>  Warrior Sky: Tsuna   
>  Hatter: Checker Face   
> Earth: Enma


End file.
